Core E: Outreach, Recruitment & Education Core Project Summary/Abstract The Outreach, Recruitment and Education (ORE) Core has two primary goals that drive the aims of the core and its strategy for implementing successful programs. The primary goal is to recruit and retain research participants that meet the requirements of the ADRC cohorts, the projects and pilots of the ADRC, and clinical studies and trials. The ORE Core will support recruitment and retention in all ADRC cohorts (longitudinal, Down syndrome, and 90+ Autopsy Study) through innovative and customized public events, physician outreach, newsletters, digital communications, and retention/appreciation events. In addition, the ORE Core will expand recruitment efforts to support the newly established iPS Cell Core and the proposed AmBER registry Amyloid Biomarker Enrichment Registry (see Clinical Core.) Biweekly meetings are held between the ORE and Clinical Cores to set recruitment goals and monitor progress. The ORE Core will build on the successes of the past grant cycle by honing data collection and tracking systems to improve recruitment efforts, such as targeting physicians for additional referrals to the ADRC, and maximizing traffic on the ADRC website to convert visitors to participants. Minority recruitment will continue to be a focus of the ORE Core, and we will engage our community partners, local referring physicians, and our current minority participants to help us double current Chinese-American enrollment into the longitudinal cohort, to a goal of 30%. In addition, the Down Syndrome cohort will increase Latino enrollment, to a goal of 21%, reflecting our community demographics. Our secondary goal is the education and training of scientific investigators and clinicians and the programmatic education of Orange County's lay and professional community about AD, the mission of the UCI ADRC, and the importance and impact of research. We will develop and coordinate educational programs for UCI students, staff, and faculty to enhance collaboration and education. We will continue our annual Southern California Alzheimer s Disease Research Conference, now in our 25th year, participate in the annual ADC symposium with the other local ADCs, and develop a new speakers bureau. Finally, the ORE Core recognizes the importance of centeredness and will continue to develop cross-core collaborations that are cohesive to the overall objectives of the UCI ADRC and advance the specific aims of each core.